


Rescue

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is exposed in the Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Title: Rescue  
Fandom: Pacific Rim  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Vanessa Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 275  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of Pacific Rim   
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Everything is exposed in the Drift.

 

“I always thought the whole ‘knight in shining armor’ incident you and Vanessa refer to was some sort of movie reference I just didn’t understand.” Hermann tiredly rubbed his left eye. The action seemed to use up what little energy he had left and he slumped backward until he was resting against Newt’s shoulder. “You actually did come to her rescue.”

“That guy was being a dick, Hermann.” Newt fumbled with his glasses before setting them on the table next to Hermann’s bed. “Vanessa ended up rescuing me after he punched me in the face.”

The corners of Hermann’s mouth twitched. “I wonder how long it took before he could walk upright again without wincing.”

“She is an amazing woman.” Newt curled his arm around Hermann’s chest and gently lowered them down to the mattress. “You should know though, you’re married to her.”

“Did I ever thank you for introducing us at that party all those years ago, Newton?” Hermann was struggling to stay awake. It was rather comfortable being pressed up against Newt. The man was like a human hot water bottle. “If you hadn’t given me a little push...”

“It was her suggestion. She really wanted to pick that genius brain of yours.” Newt chuckled softly. “Go to sleep, Hermann. We can keep wandering down memory lane when we aren’t so tired from saving the world.”

Newt had almost drifted off when Hermann whispered his name. He managed to open his eyes again. “What was that?”

“We really did it, didn’t we, Newt?” 

“You called me Newt.” A huge smile spread across Newt’s face. “We’re rock stars, man. Hail to the geek.”

“Indeed.”


End file.
